


Momma Boy

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOSEOK, M/M, Momma boy, Wonhyuk - Freeform, birthday celebration, hoseokday, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Hoseok is a momma boy, he admits that fact





	Momma Boy

Minhyuk stops on his track as he hears Hoseok’s voice; talking so softly and gently to God knows who.

Filled with curiosity, Minhyuk walks to where his older lover is, peeking through the not-fully closed door.

He then sees Hoseok on his phone; talking, chuckling and smiling all too fondly. Minhyuk feels something tugs on his chest.

Should he makes his way there and interfere? Or should he just stay and watch?

Being boyfriends for the last 4 years, Minhyuk opts for the former. He pushes past the door and made his presence known by jumping straight into the older’s embrace. Said older let out a sound akin to squeak but quickly put his arm around Minhyuk’s bony shoulder and presses his lips on the top of the younger’s head. “Hey.”

Minhyuk doesn't return the greeting, “Are you cheating on me with your mom again?” He asks playfully instead.

“Is someone getting jealous?” Hoseok counters with a big smile.

“Hmm, maybe?” The younger answers after a thoughtful hum. Hoseok ruffles the blonde strands before giving the device to Minhyuk. “I think mom want to say hi.”

Minhyuk takes it and press it against his ear. “Mommy! Hi!”

“Aww, lil puppy. How have you been? I hope as great as what my Hoseokkie said?”

“I don't know what he told you but I'm pretty fine! You? And the other family?”

“We're doing fine, don't worry.”

“Really? You sound kinda tired?”

“You're just imagining things,” The older woman assures with a chuckle and Minhyuk smiles to himself.

“If you say so.”

“By the way, Hoseok said you both are going out for dinner? To celebrate his birthday? Why don't you guys go and get ready?”

“Ah, we do have plans but it's not until 5! We have lots of time to talk. Oh and about that, mom-!”

Hoseok has this big, delightful smile as he watches his boyfriend and his mom interacting. It's just one of the many things that makes him unbelievably soft.

 

Hoseok is a momma boy, he admits.

But he's not THAT kind of momma boy whose life is blindly, fully controlled by his mom; the totally mommy-dependant boy who can do nothing without his mother. The one who says : ‘I'll need to ask my mom’ for every single thing. 

Hoseok is not that kind of momma boy and Minhyuk had agreed with him on this.

According to his younger boyfriend, Hoseok is the good kind of mommy boy. He's not even that much of a momma boy, honestly. It's just a one time teasing by Minhyuk — back in their college year — they bring up once in awhile.

Hoseok is just a son who loves his mom and keep strong relationship with her. The good child that kisses his mom on the cheek, buy her presents on special days.

 

Once, Minhyuk had jokingly asked Hoseok : Who do you love more : me or your mom?

He then realized that it was quite insensitive of him but before he could take it back and apologize, Hoseok had cupped him by his cheeks and said seriously : “I love you both the same but with the different kind of love. I love my mom because she had sacrificed a lot for me. From giving birth to me to taking care of me up until this point. While you on the other hand, Minhyuk, you're the one I love romantically; the one I gave my heart to and want to spend the rest of my life with. Both are different so don't ask me to choose between you two anymore, okay?”

Feeling guilty, Minhyuk had hugged Hoseok tightly and offers him sincere, hushed apologies that day.

 

“-He's the birthday boy but he plans on surprising me instead!”

Hoseok hears Minhyuk complaining to his mom and laughs at that.

“Thanks to that, I need to cancel my surprise plan!”

“Aw, you planned a surprise for me?”

“Of course, dumbo.” Minhyuk rolls his eyes as if that's the most obvious thing in the world and honestly Minhyuk thinks that it really is the most obvious thing in the world. He then continue talking on the phone for a little while before passing the device back to Hoseok.

“Mom have something to do. She's saying goodbye.”

“Mhm kay.”

 

“Enjoy your time together, huh? Take good care of Minhyukkie and good luck with the proposal. We'll be there at 6.”

Hosrok smiles. “Don't I always take good care of him? And thanks mom, see you soon.”

“Yeah. Happy birthday again, son. Minhyuk better be your fiance before today ends.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Babe, my mom is much happier to see you than me. She said she can't wait to meet you.”

Minhyuk barks a laugh, “Maybe I'll visit without Hoseok next time~!” And he hears a cheerful laugh from the other side of line before then Hoseok greets a pouty : “Bye mom.”

And Minhyuk just need to yell a “Bye mommy!” of his own before the line goes dead.

 

“What's with the smile?” Hoseok asks.

Minhyuk shrugs. “You know I'm so damn soft whenever you interact with your mom.”

Hoseok strokes Minhyuk’s hair. “And I'm soft for you every single day.”

“Cheese. But that should be my line.”

“Whatever. We still have 2 hours till we need to get ready. What do you say about a short nap?”

“Perfect,” and Minhyuk pushes them both onto the bed — which is not so far away from them — and lays on top of Hoseok; his most comfortable position, he once claimed.

With much difficulties, Hoseok pulls up the blanket to cover them both.

“Are you still not gonna tell me where we are going?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes at Minhyuk’s attempt then kisses his boyfriend slow before answering : “Nope. Just look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.03.01-02


End file.
